Missing Kiss
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Just the kissing scene I think should have happened at the end of 'Falling for the Falls' Part 2. Fluffy Channy oneshot. Please review.


**Just a short little one-shot about the kiss that was missing in Falling for the Falls part 2! How awesome is this season of SWAC? Please Review and feel free to share with me some of your favorite moments from the show. (They don't have to be channy)… ENJOY.**

Sonny's POV

I can't believe I just went on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. If someone had told me even a few weeks ago that I would be falling for Chip Drama-pants, I would have encouraged them to voluntarily commit themselves to a mental institution. But now, everything has changed. Yes, he is still Chad. He still fails to remember my friends' names half the time. He spends way too much time looking at his own reflection. He's cocky. He's arrogant. You will never hear me deny those things.

But I am figuring out that he so much more than that. He remembers things that I've said or done that I can't even remember. He spends just as much time staring at me as he does looking at his reflection. He's also totally goofy. He's loving. He's sweet to me without even realizing it. He makes me laugh even when I don't want to. Chad does things for me that he wouldn't even think of doing for someone else.

I still can't believe that I am now dating him. It is so surreal. A couple days ago, he was just asking me out. Now, he's walking me to my apartment after our second first date. Only Chad would come up with something like that… He's adorable.

Chad's POV

She's adorable. My lady. My Sonshine. She is so cute. Stupid cute. The thing is, she can't possibly fathom what she does to me. Even just a thought of her makes my palms go all sweaty and my knees feel all floaty. My heart does this flip- flopping thing where it beats so shallow, but so fast, that I feel like I have a hummingbird behind my ribs.

I am walking her to her door after the most perfect date in the history of dating. Casanova… forget it. Don Juan… eat your heart out. CDC is in the dating house, suckas!

Oh, no. What if she expects me to kiss her? I have not had time to mentally prepare for something like that. Stupid me! In all my preparations for our second first date, I didn't have time to think about what would most likely follow! What kind of man am I?

General POV

Chad had his arm around Sonny's shoulders as he walked her to her apartment. Sonny was totally blissful, but Chad was a complete mess over the potential impending kiss.

When they reached the doorway of her apartment, Sonny turned toward Chad and said, "I had an amazing time with you tonight, Chad."

"Yeah. You mentioned that." Chad began with a grin and a chuckle. He suddenly felt all of his anxiety melt away. Sonny's voice had that affect on him. "A few times. But I had a great time too, Sonshine."

Sonny smiled and said, "Good. I get to plan our first second date, though."

Chad grinned at this and said, "So, there is gonna' be another date?"

"Of course." Sonny said. "But…"

"But what?" Chad urged.

"But… there is still something missing tonight." she finished with a thoughtful but devious smirk.

"What? What is it? Whatever you need, I'll get for you. Just tell me what you want." Chad said, all of the anxiety from earlier that night flooding back.

"I want you to…" Sonny drew out.

"Yes? Yes?" Chad persisted.

"I want you to… kiss me." she finished.

Chad looked at her surprised at first, but soon, confident Chad Dylan cooper was back. He smirked and leaned towards her. He stopped a few inches from her lips just to marvel at her beauty. When their lips met, it was like nothing else existed. No jobs. No parents. No cast mates or producers. Just the two of them.

After kissing for several minutes, they pulled away and looked at each other. Sonny's hands were clasping Chad's shirt, and his fingers were woven in her dark hair. They both smiled and let each other go, even though neither wanted the kiss to end.

"Well, I guess that was goodnight." Chad said.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Chad." Sonny answered as he backed up slowly.

" G'night. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow." Chad said, pulling her into a quick hug and planting a butterfly kiss of her forehead. He turned around and opened the door to walk down the stairs. Sonny was just walking through her doorway, but they both turned back at the same time to meet the other's eyes and share one last smile for the night.

**Fluffy, I know, but tell me what you think anyway. DISCLAIMER. I do not own sonny with a Chance, the characters on the show, or the behaviors of those characters. All rights go to respective owners.**


End file.
